


Payback

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "Tyki looked down, seeing those glittering dark eyes staring back up at him. That look always set Tyki’s pulse racing. The blue of Kanda’s eyes was nearly overtaken by his pupils, the lust that was gleaming in them nearly as strong as the teasing air the man had about him. "In which Tyki learns that maybe teasing Kanda isn't such a great idea after all.





	Payback

The soft sound of rain against the apartments windows was nothing more than white noise to Tyki; the noise only amplified the spell that the lips on him had cast. He was dizzy, the blood pounding in his head, coupled with the rough hands trailing over his thighs made his breaths come in pants. His head lolled back, thumping against the back of the couch. A soft groan left him as that skilled tongue pressed against the head of his dick, slipping to massage the underside.

Tyki looked down, seeing those glittering dark eyes staring back up at him. That look always set Tyki’s pulse racing. The blue of Kanda’s eyes was nearly overtaken by his pupils, the lust that was gleaming in them nearly as strong as the teasing air the man had about him.

Tyki’s breath hitched as Kanda pulled almost off Tyki’s dick, sucking lightly on the tip. His tongue swirled over the head. Kanda’s strong hands slid higher up Tyki’s thighs, reaching around to kneed Tyki’s ass.

Tyki’s eyes slid closed at the ministrations, a shocked moan leaving him as he felt Kanda suddenly slide back down Tyki’s dick, taking him in fully. Tyki could feel the other man’s nose buried in the course hair at the base of his cock. His hands shook as he tightened his grip in the long, silky locks. When Kanda didn’t move at all, Tyki pulled at the dark hair, urging the other man to continue.

Tyki sighed in relief when Kanda started moving, only for it to turn into a groan of disappointment as Kanda slid all the way off.

“You keep pulling like that and I’m leaving you to deal with this yourself.”

“Really? Usually this gets you going.” Tyki said with a smirk, giving the strands another hard pull. Kanda’s eyelids fluttered at the harsh action, a breathy groan leaving him.

“And right now, I’d really appreciate it if you were a little quicker.” Tyki said.

Kanda snorted, turning his head out of Tyki’s grasp. He lowered his head again, Tyki’s dick twitching in excitement as he watched those wet, red lips come closer, only to detour and attach themselves to his inner thigh. Tyki let out an irritated groan, feeling those thin lips curl against his skin.

“This is payback,” Kanda breathed against Tyki’s thigh, his lips slowly trailing higher.

“Payback?”

“For the other night,” Kanda gave as way of explanation. His tongue joined his lips against Tyki’s skin, the slick muscle tracing idle patterns.

Tyki’s mind stuttered to a halt, making it hard for him to recall what he had done exactly to deserve this sort of punishment.

Oh. That’s right.

A sudden image of Kanda below him, his breathy groans in Tyki’s ear as Tyki shallowly thrust into him. Rolling his hips lightly, Tyki heard Kanda’s breath hitch in response.

“You fuck,” Kanda tried to snarl, the words instead coming out as a heavy breath as Tyki attached his lips to the other man’s neck. A soft chuckle left Tyki.

“Now, now Beautiful, you know what you have to do.”

“I’m not…_ngh_…going to say it,”

Tyki buried his face into Kanda’s dark hair, breathing out his next words at Kanda’s irritated groan.

“Say it, and I’ll let you cum.”

A hard bite to his thigh jolted Tyki’s focus back to the dark head of hair in between his legs.

“No, Beautiful, no, no, no,”

Tyki knew what the other man was up to. Tyki had delayed the others orgasm for longer than usual, Kanda’s stubbornness especially hard to combat that night. Tyki knew the grudge that Kanda could hold. Knew the other man’s thin patience would be put aside so that his revenge could be executed perfectly.

A dark chuckle came from Kanda.

“I told you, didn’t I?”

Tyki groaned low as the hot breath caused shivers to race through him. Kanda had muttered the promise of his revenge into his pillow, his eyes slipping shut before his words were even done, his sore body relaxed under Tyki’s soft touches.

“I thought you wouldn’t remember.”

Kanda didn’t bother replying, instead pressing against Tyki’s knees, silently urging the other man to spread his legs further.

A loud moan left Tyki as that hot mouth connected to his groin. Kanda licked, kissed and nibbled his way through Tyki’s ever increasing moans. His hands never idle, Kanda touched were he couldn’t reach, smoothing over his thighs, caressing his balls before his tongue followed. Making sure to skirt around Tyki’s hard and wanting cock.

Pushing his shirt up slowly, too slowly in Tyki’s option, Kanda trailed his mouth upwards, mouthing along Tyki’s chest.

“You know what you have to do.” Kanda muttered against Tyki’s skin, parroting Tyki’s own words from the other night. Tyki groaned at the soft words, knowing his stubbornness was nowhere near a match for Kanda. Doesn’t mean he couldn’t try though.

“Good luck,” Tyki said with a strained chuckle. Kanda hummed, looking up at Tyki through his bangs.

“Pity.”

A shuttering groan left Tyki as Kanda latched onto his nipple, rolling the bud in his mouth. His teeth grazed the skin lightly, tongue quickly darting out to lap away any pain. Kanda’s cold hands against Tyki’s heated skin made his head spin, those long fingers sliding up his sides. Kanda’s mouth slowly, tortuously slow, explored the newly exposed skin. A heavy sigh left Tyki as Kanda’s hot mouth wandered over his pecs. Those delicious lips seemed to follow no pattern, calmly exploring, seemingly unbothered by Tyki’s heaving chest.

Growing impatient, Tyki shallowly thrust his hips, trying to gain some friction on his wanting erection. But Kanda had angled his body away from Tyki, making it impossible for Tyki to touch him at all. Tyki felt Kanda’s lips curl against his skin at the action, the smugness coming off Kanda in waves.

Tyki felt his defences start to crumble as he felt Kanda’s teeth join the mix. Feeling them bite his skin, Tyki was more than sure he would have dark love bites greeting him in the morning. A low whimper left Tyki at the sharp sting of teeth biting his flesh.

Between the haze settling over Tyki’s mind, and the stark contrast of Kanda’s gentle lips and rough hands on his skin, Tyki couldn’t tell whether the curses he was spouting was in his head or out loud.

Judging by the others quick breath on his skin, which Tyki knew was the other laughing, he was going to say out loud.

Kanda’s nails raked down Tyki’s thighs, a stuttered curse leaving him at the action. He really did curse Kanda’s flawless knowledge of his weak spots. He would pull it out when Tyki least expected it, his hands pawing, lips kissing, making Tyki’s orgasm come hard and quick.

Tyki’s head was swimming, his body flying. The only thing keeping him grounded was the feeling of Kanda’s hands running over his chest, sliding through the hair there, playing with it, teasing it.

“Oh my God,” Tyki groaned.

Kanda’s nails scraped down Tyki’s abdomen, hard. Tyki knew there would be welts to greet him later.

“Kanda, I - _ngh_ – I yield,”

“Yield? I don’t care whether you yield or not. Tell me what you want me to do.” Kanda whispered, his hot breath on Tyki’s wet chest causing shivers to run down his spine. A low groan worked its way up Tyki’s throat. He didn’t want to say it, cursed the thought of saying it, but Kanda’s mouth was trailing lower again, and those hands too…

“Yu, plea – _ah_ – please, make me- “A sharp bite made Tyki correct his words, “Let me cum.”

Tyki felt Kanda stop moving, holding his breath as he looked down to the other man. Kanda licked his lips, a smug glint in his eyes.

A loud moan erupted from Tyki as he finally felt Kanda’s mouth on his dick; lips moving, tongue massaging. Tyki spread his legs wider as Kanda started bobbing his head. Tyki could hear the small noises coming from Kanda; the low groans, small moans. Tyki could feel himself getting drunk on it, his thoughts jumbled, his movements awkward as he reached for Kanda’s shoulders. Tyki’s moans grew louder, his fingers clawing into Kanda’s skin, giving the paler man his own set of matching welts.

“Fuck me, fuck _fuckfuckfuck_,”

Tyki was losing himself the lower Kanda slid down his cock. Able to feel Kanda’s nose bury itself in the hair at the base of his cock. Hands shaking, sliding over Kanda’s flawless skin, Tyki was trying to grip onto something to ground him.

A hard suck, and those talented hands massaging his ass, Tyki came hard into Kanda’s waiting mouth. 

It was a soundless orgasm, Tyki’s head thrown back, fingers tangled in Kanda’s long hair, his back arching painfully.

Tyki could still feel Kanda’s lips moving, getting every last drop out of Tyki’s orgasm, his throat working as he swallowed everything down.

Tyki collapsed on the couch, panting. He could feel Kanda slide off of him, his long fingers carefully uncurling Tyki’s from his hair. Once done, Tyki felt the couch dip beside him, and the brush of Kanda’s hair on his arm.

As Tyki caught his breath, Kanda’s hand ran up and down Tyki’s arm, the gentle caress relaxing Tyki. A pleased hum left him as he felt Kanda’s lips softly press against his jaw.

“You gave up quicker than I thought you would.”

Tyki cracked one eye open, his vison full of Kanda’s victorious expression.

“You smug son-of-a-bitch,” Tyki muttered, leaning in to press his lips against Kanda’s, swallowing down the low laugh from the other man.


End file.
